


I Wanna Be (Close To You)

by widownats



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Flashbacks, I cannot write a fic without softness, Light Dom/sub, Smut, Softness, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widownats/pseuds/widownats
Summary: The first time it happens, she doesn’t think much of it. Carol’s just unbuttoned her shirt, hands pushing it down her shoulders, when she stops.“You’re wearing my tags.” There’s an odd sort of fascination in her voice, eyes darkening considerably, fingers brushing warm across her neck as she holds up said tags. “Cute.”Natasha smiles, reaches up to stroke Carol’s hair, and despite the impatience she’s feeling to just have Carol fuck her already, she finds that she doesn’t quite mind having a slow night.Carol deserves to have whatever she wants.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	I Wanna Be (Close To You)

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been working on this since like august, so here you all go, lmao. 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr same as here, i hope you like it :)

Natasha is an observant person. She knows it, everyone knows it, and that’s just how it is.

Being an observant person means she notices things, picks up on small little details that others wouldn’t. It has also led her to a shopping mall at three in the afternoon, a last minute idea having popped into her head that she _has_ to have done before Carol finally gets back home. Clint was probably the wrong person to bring along, he doesn’t know how to shut up, especially when he’s bored. He’s like an overgrown pre-teen.

“That’s too big for you.” Clint’s mouth is muffled by a baked pretzel he got from the food court. It’s gross when it’s half chewed up and being crushed between his teeth. “You’ll drown.” 

“Death by hoodie sounds pretty good to me,” She says, voice dry. She’s tired of listening to him.

“What’s it for, anyway?” 

“How many times do I have to tell you to chew with your mouth closed?” She asks, sending a pointed _none of your business_ eyebrow raise in his direction. He rolls his eyes, sticks his food covered tongue out, and Natasha smacks the side of his head. “Quit acting like a child, Clint.” 

“Uh, okay, first of all, _ouch_. Second of all, don’t be such a meanie, that hurt.” 

Natasha just smiles as she folds the oversized hoodie over her arm and walks to the register.

* * *

_The first time it happens, she doesn’t think much of it. Carol’s just unbuttoned her shirt, hands pushing it down her shoulders, when she stops._

_“You’re wearing my tags.” There’s an odd sort of fascination in her voice, eyes darkening considerably, fingers brushing warm across her neck as she holds up said tags. “Cute.”_

_Natasha smiles, reaches up to stroke Carol’s hair, and despite the impatience she’s feeling to just have Carol fuck her already, she finds that she doesn’t quite mind having a slow night._

_Carol deserves to have whatever she wants._

* * *

“I thought you said you weren’t getting beer.” 

Natasha smacks the side of Clint’s head again and he grunts, gives her a glare. “Keep your grubby hands off of it, Barton. It’s for Carol.” 

“You never buy _me_ alcohol after I’m gone for two weeks,” He mutters, removing his hands from the paper bag with a dramatic sigh. “Not fair.” 

“When you save an alien planet of eight foot amazon creatures by yourself, I’ll buy you all the alcohol you want. Until then, well, you get food court pretzels and water downed Pepsi.” 

“Hey, _I_ bought that pretzel.”

“With _my_ card, dumb ass.” 

She turns up the radio before he can respond, and spends the rest of the car ride ignoring the puppy dog eyes he’s sending her away, along with the ridiculous jut of his lower lip. 

* * *

_The second time it happens, Natasha’s just gotten back from the store with snacks, and Carol tugs her in by her necklace for a kiss._

_It’s when she realizes that it isn’t one of Natasha’s usual pieces, that she pulls back, eyes looking down at the golden metal between her fingers. It’s the symbol from Carol’s suit, something that she’d bought without thinking._

_“Huh.”_

_“What?”_

_Carol’s eyes are glazed over, concentrating hard on her fingers, that are tracing over every little ridge and groove in the charm. “I like it.”_

_Natasha smiles, kisses her cheek, and then backs out of her space so that she can eat her candy bar before it melts. Carol doesn’t let her get that far, hands grabbing her hips rough and tight as she spins her around and kisses her with a bruising sort of pressure, the kind that makes Natasha squeak against her lips._

_Carol picks her up with ease, squeezes her ass through her jeans, nipping at her bottom lip with her teeth before she lays Natasha down on the bed. It’s not how she was expecting movie night to go, but she sure as hell isn’t complaining._

* * *

**Carol [5:57 p.m] :** _Are you in the bedroom?_

Natasha shakes her head at Carol’s timing, she’d just gotten done setting up everything. By that she means, their Christmas tree lights are on, casting a golden hue over the dark room, Netflix is patiently waiting for them to pick a profile, and there’s pizza, beer, and chips on their desk. 

She sends a picture of that as a response, then settles down on the bed. Her phone chimes seconds later, and she opens it to find a picture of Carol in the downstairs bathroom, her usual heart stopping half smile on her face, biceps on display. 

**Carol [5:58 p.m] :** _Gonna shower, then I’ll be up._

She sends a simple heart as a response, Carol doing the same as soon as it delivers, and then she sets her phone on the nightstand and reaches for her brand new bottle of vodka.

The sweatshirt really is huge on her, reaches the middle of her thighs even with her legs being stretched out in front of her. It’ll work just fine for what she has in mind, and it’s probably the most comfortable thing she’s ever bought. 

Either way it’s a win. 

* * *

_The third time it happens, she gets a_ **_little_ ** _carried away and custom makes a pair of boxer shorts with Carol’s suit symbol on them._

_(They’re the comfiest thing she owns, so it was definitely worth it.)_

_The look on Carol’s face when she gets Natasha’s jeans to the middle of her thighs is dark and familiar and makes her warm all over._

_“Really?”_

_“You don’t like them?”_

_“No that’s - I like them,” Carol says, and she’s_ **_blushing_ ** _, the tips of her ears glowing softly. It makes Natasha smile, makes her bring her hand up to Carol’s hair and run her fingers through it._

_She wets her bottom lip with her tongue, something that makes Natasha take in a deep breath, releasing it when Carol meets her eyes, fingertips digging gently into her thighs. “I just didn’t - I don’t know, I wasn’t expecting them.”_

_“I got you a pair, too,” She says, shifting so that she’s closer to Carol, exhaling when the hands on her thighs slide underneath her boxers, and then her sigh turns into a moan, Carol’s fingers scratching at her skin. “We can match.”_

_“Yeah,” Carol says, and then she’s flipping them over, hands pressing against her back until she’s close enough for a kiss. She pulls away slow, biting at her bottom lip before she smiles up at Natasha, eyes suddenly bright and happy._

_“You’re such a nerd. You got us matching underwear.”_

_Natasha rolls her eyes, and her hips - so that Carol might get back to the point - because she’s not a nerd. She’s just, kind of a dork. Kind of._

_And only for Carol._

_“Can I keep you in them?”_

_Natasha blinks, Carol is staring at her thighs, bottom lip between her teeth, gaze focused and heavy. “What do you mean?”_

_“I mean. Maybe. Can you fuck me?”_

_“You want me to?”_

_Carol raises an eyebrow, squeezing at her hips,”I just asked you to, didn’t I?”_

_“I just want you to be sure, is all, you know? Sure and comfortable.”_

_Carol smiles, brings her hand up to Natasha’s cheek, stroking at it gently with her thumb. “I’m always comfortable with you, sweetheart.”_

_“Okay. Yeah. How?”_

_Carol’s shy little grin in response makes Natasha’s head spin. What the hell is she going to do with this woman and her surprises?_

* * *

Carol, the dork that she is, knocks on the door before she enters, and proceeds to drop her duffel bag on the floor the second she sees Natasha, her eyes going wide, lips parting to suck in a not-so-quiet inhale. 

“Hey handsome. Good shower?” 

Carol blinks a couple of times before she seems to break out of her daze, and nods. “Yeah. It was good, uhm, do you- you look pretty.” 

Natasha smiles, takes a nice, long drink of her vodka, the burn of it making her body feel even more warm and ready as she stands up. She sets the bottle down on the nightstand and then tugs Carol in by her shirt, stopping just before their lips meet to smile,”Thanks. You smell good.”

“Yeah, well, I hope so,” Carol says, her words coming out as a mumble before she closes the distance between them. Her lips are warm and soft and she cups Natasha’s face in her hands, fingers sliding into her hair, bringing her closer.

It’s the sort of kiss that leaves her breathless, panting against Carol’s mouth as she tries to get air back into her lungs. “What was that for?” 

Carol chuckles, kisses her short and sweet, but it’s still extremely effective in getting Natasha worked up. “I missed you, is all. And I forgot how cute you look in hoodies, y’know?” 

“You’re just saying that because it’s _your_ hoodie.” 

“And you say that like you didn’t buy it so that we could end up in bed?” 

Natasha blinks up at her, more than a little surprised, and Carol’s grin is slow and sweet and _promising_. She resists the urge to shift her thighs together, to show that _yes_ this is exactly what she wants. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“You’re smart, Nat, but I am too. I know that you’ve picked up on my … _liking_ for you in anything that has to do with me. So, how do you want me to fuck you, sweetheart?”

Natasha refuses to let Carol see the way her question affects her, so she rests her forehead just above her chest, fidgeting with Carol’s shirt, which is actually really soft. “Can you guess?” 

Carol lets out a heavy sigh, one that makes her smile from the obvious dramatics that come along with it. “I don’t know, you’re pretty creative. Wouldn’t it be easier for you to just tell me?” 

Natasha shakes her head, the way that Carol’s stroking at her hair is threatening to bring out her soft, subby side, the one she tries her best to hide. But it’s been two weeks and she’s missed her, _so_ much, which is making hiding, well, hard.

Carol hums, rests the hand not stroking her hair on the small of Natasha’s back with a gentle sort of pressure. “Are you being shy? Does my girl need a break, need to be taken care of?” 

And that’s what does her in, what makes her nod and snuggle into Carol’s warmth, happiness bubbling up inside of her at their closeness. 

“Okay. I can do that, but can you tell me how you want me to take you? Use your words for me?” 

Natasha sucks in breath, rests her hands flat against Carol’s stomach,”I want your strap.” 

“Alright,” Carol says, and then she steps back, thumb stroking softly against the line of Natasha’s jaw, eyes dark and comforting. “How?”

Natasha flicks an eyebrow up at her, cheeks warming, hands wrinkling up her shirt again. 

Carol gets it, she knows by the firm kiss that’s pressed to her forehead before she steps out of Natasha’s space. “Okay. In the hoodie?” 

“Yeah,” Natasha says, sitting back down on the bed and picking up her almost forgotten vodka for a long drink. “And I don’t want you to be soft.” 

Carol’s eyes flash, and she nods, half smile on her lips before she turns around to open up the closet door. “Our pizza is gonna be cold.” 

Natasha chuckles, takes another drink before she sets the bottle back down. “You can literally heat it up with your hands, Carol.” 

“It’s not the same.” 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“Maybe,” Carol says, coming back into sight and shutting the closet door behind her. She’s got the harness on over her boxers, their bigger strap between her legs, it’s the dark blue one, Christmas lights catching on the sparkles that come along with it, reminding her how pretty it is.

They’d picked it because Carol said it reminded her of space. 

Natasha exhales, relaxing against the bed, legs spreading open just enough that she can feel how slick she’s made her panties. Which is enough to make her cheeks warm, enough to make her look away from Carol, who’s just standing there, watching her with soft eyes. 

“Quit it.” 

“Quit what?”

Natasha’s face burns, nostrils flaring as she exhales quietly through her nose. “You _know_ what.” 

“But you’re pretty.” 

She can’t help but smile, shy, and fidget with the hem of the hoodie just so she can do something with her hands that _isn’t_ sticking them into her panties. Carol barely lets that idea cross her mind, like she _knew_ what Nat’s been thinking. 

She’s close and warm, planting a kiss to Nat’s jaw, then she follows the line of it to her lips and _just_ when they break for air she settles her weight against Nat, the tip of the strap pressing against her, her inhale sharp and noticeable. 

“My pretty girl.”

“Carol.”

“Hm?”

“I said don’t be soft.”

Carol just grins down at her, amused, and grinds her hips, making Natasha bite her lip to hide the gasp that threatens to leave her mouth. “You just don’t like my compliments because you’re shy.” 

“I don’t _need_ your compliments, I know I’m hot.” 

Carol’s eyes flash, and then her hand bunches up the hem of the hoodie so it pools around her tummy, hand sliding into her panties, fingertips pressing quick against her clit in sharp circles. She barely has time to process, a loud, surprised moan leaving her mouth, thighs trembling as she spreads her legs as far as she can. Carol doesn’t stop until she’s _right there_ , and then she slows her strokes, teases like she’s going to _finally_ fill her up with her fingers, and then her hand is gone. 

Natasha wants to smack the pleased smirk off of her face about as bad as she wants to be fucked into the mattress so hard she can’t move. 

Carol hums around her fingers, eyes closed, lips shining with wetness, and when she opens her eyes the look in them is glazed and needy and she slides them from her mouth, rests them on Nat’s chin, wet and sticky. “I missed you.”

She just sighs, breathing heavy, mouth unable to speak. She’s just. She was _right there_ and Carol just _had_ to go and tease her like the cute little jackass she is. And it’s not like Nat hates being edged, no, she actually _loves_ it, but she’s not in the mood. She wants Carol close, she wants to feel the way her hair goes sweaty as she tangles it in her fingers, as she claws at her neck and her back and makes the skin red and angry. She wants to feel the ache in her thighs as Carol holds them steady, wants to feel full from the strap as it stretches her nice and big, God, she just wants _Carol_. Wants to feel her love again. 

So, she reaches down, wraps her hand around the strap, and strokes herself with it through her panties. She shakes, feels like she might let go from that alone, but manages to hold eye contact, and it’s worth it. Carol finally gets the point, gets what she really, truly wants, needs. 

She wastes no time in getting Natasha’s panties off of her legs and flung somewhere, wastes no time in grabbing her thighs and spreading them apart, hand strong and steady on her skin as she thrusts into her. It’s deep and slow and the sudden feeling of being so full makes Natasha break, makes her cum, hands finding Carol’s shirt to clutch onto, fabric soft and warm. 

“Is this what my baby needed?” 

Natasha moans, nodding, hot all over, and Carol’s nose presses against her neck as she starts to thrust into her. Her pace is slow, at first, but then she picks it up and the bed starts creaking and it’s just - Natasha _loves_ this. Carol is so _good_ at fucking her, even with - no, _especially_ with the strap. She knows exactly how to snap her hips, knows when to speed up, when to bite at Nat’s jaw or make her grip leave fingerprints on her pale skin. She knows when to bring their lips together for a sloppy, wet kiss that’s mostly teeth and whimpers and moans and she’s - she _loves_ that Carol knows how to fuck her. 

“With me,” She gasps, and it comes out as an unintelligible moan. Carol’s smile against her neck doesn’t help. “With me, love. Please.” 

Carol doesn’t respond audibly, instead she shifts their positions, stares up at her with nothing short of pure bliss in her eyes. The look makes Natasha’s hips come down on the strap _hard_ , Carol’s hands bunching in the fabric of her hoodie, pulling her up and down and God this is - well it’s _good_ and she’s so pleased that she got her way and _fuck_ -

“ _Fuckfuckfuck_.” 

She cums, for what might be the sixth time, and it’s enough to make her feel weightless, mind pleasantly blank for the first time in weeks. 

Carol’s hips arch up and in just as Natasha settles, and it makes her shake, makes her clutch on extra tight, fingers digging in the fabric of Carol’s super soft shirt. She settles moments later, hands splayed open on the small of her back, mouth pressing an openmouthed kiss to her hair. 

“Jesus, fuck, Nat. You okay?” 

Natasha hums, feeling like they’re connected again, the ache that comes with missing Carol finally erased and almost forgotten. “Great.” 

“Me too. We should do this more often.” 

Natasha huffs, traces circles on Carol’s arm halfheartedly. “What? Fuck?” 

“Mhm. With the hoodie. I like it.” 

“I know.” 

Carol smacks her ass in response, and Natasha falls asleep with laughter on her lips. 


End file.
